FOOL ME
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Cinta tidak pernah memandang rupa, kulit hanya sekedar pemanis, hati yang utama. ibarat pepatah 'Beauty is the eyes on be holder' WONKYU, ONESHOOT.


FOOL ME

Qtalita

.

.

Wonkyu 'FOOL ME'

.

.

...

Namja itu, dengan setelan berwarna mint dan rambut coklat tebal, sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya yang lembut, seperi marshmallow yang sering kucicipi di rumah Minho, sepupuku.

Namja itu, bernama Cho Kyuhyun, duduk 5 bilik di depanku, dengan senyum kekanakannya yang imut, tidak ada seorangpun yang tidak menaruh hati padanya, namun mungkin tidak ada yang memiliki rasa cinta sebesar diriku.

Ya, ini aku, seorang Choi Siwon, karyawan baru dengan kacamata tebal dan tatanan rambut dengan gel yang berlebihan,serta jangan lupakan deretan kawat gigi berwarna hijau neon menghiasi senyumanku. Orang-orang memanggilku 'Nerd' atau ada beberapa orang yang menyebutku 'Shrek' akibat kawat gigiku.

Huh, aku sudah terbiasa, meskipun beberapa kali aku ingin memukul Changmin, seorang karyawan teladan yang pernah menyebutku sebagai kutu buku ber-gel di depan Kyuhyun, malu? Tentu saja, aku sudah menyiapkan banyak persiapan hanya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun dan dengan kedipan mata Changmin merusaknya.

"Hai Kyu, selamat pagi, kau tampak manis hari ini"

Well, Changmin juga salah satu pengagum Kyuhyun, saingan terberatku. Why? Karena ternyata Kyuhyun adalah teman kecil Changmin.

"Hhhh.." Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil menopang daguku di atas meja, di depan komputer yang baru kuhidupkan. Proses booting memakan waktu cukup lama, cukup untuk menampilkan penampilan burukku di depan layar hitam dengan logo windows di tengahnya.

Aku mendengus, berfikir dengan resep apa orang tuaku membuat diriku dulu?

"Selamat pagi Siwon-ssi"

DEG

Tubuhku kaku, benar-benar kaku, di dinding bilik kiri seorang Cho Kyuhyun menumpu lengannya, senyumnya mengembang, ia memegang selembar kertas tebal, aku memaksakan tersenyum, entah seperti apa rupaku sekarang, meskipun ibu selalu mengatakan jika aku memiliki sepasang lesung pipi dan bibir joker yang tampan, namun selama 28 tahun hidupku, aku tidak pernah melihat sisi tampan itu tersimpan dimana.

"N-ne, Kyuhyun-ssi"

Damn! Suaraku malah terdengar seperti anak tikus yang baru saja diinjak ekornya. Mencicit.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah, Ya Tuhan, suaranya sangat indah. Tangannya menjulur, memberiku selembar kertas tadi.

"Ada acara amal besok siang, aku harap kau bisa datang"

Ah, acara amal, hmm perlu kusebutkan? Selain manis, Kyuhyun (ku) ini memiliki hati yang sangat baik, dari banyak perbincangan yang kudengar, orang tuanya memiliki panti sosial untuk penyandang tunanetra dan orang-orang dengan keterbelakangan mental. Wow.

"Bagaimana?"

Melihatku melamun, Kyuhyun kembali menyodorkan kertas itu dan dengan segera kuraih, menatapnya bergantian dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, aku pasti hadir"

"Ah, gomawo Siwon-ssi"

Cukup. Rasa panas menjalar hingga ubun-ubunku, Kyuhyun menjabat tangan kananku dengan erat, menggerak-gerakkannya naik turun.

Tolong jangan. Please..

"Omo, Siwon-ssi, kau mimisan?"

Damn!

...

Aku mematut diriku di depan kaca, sementara ibuku masih berdiri di samping depan lemari dengan beberapa setelan yang bisa kugunakan.

Sret.

"Ini terlalu mencolok eomma, aku ingin yang lain"

Ibuku sibuk memilah kemeja lainnya, pilihannya kali ini jatuh pada kemeja kotak-kotak hijau dan hitam, sebuah kombinasi yang pas dengan celana cream. Aku tersenyum, mengenakannya di depan ibuku tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun.

"Anak eomma tampan sekali"

Aku mencebil dan ter-refleksi dengan jelas di depan cermin, coba kalian lihat, disana berdiri seorang namja 28 tahun dengan kacamata bulat tebal, kawat gigi terang, rambut tersisir rapi nyaris menempel dengan batok kepala.

"Aku tidak tampan eomma"

Ibuku mengerucut, tidak ingin anak satu-satunya ini dikatai jelek. Ia memelukku.

"Bagi eomma, kau yang paling tertampan Siwon"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, ya itu menurut eomma, namun menurut teman-teman kantorku, aku yang paling jelek. Ya Tuhan.

Dengan bermodal mobil yang baru pertama kali ini kusentuh, aku berniat mengantar Kyuhyun pulang nanti, ah, semoga Changmin berhalangan hadir atau mobil Kyuhyun rusak, hingga aku bisa menjadi pahlawan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Jja, Choi Siwon, Fighting!"

Tekadku bulat.

...

Namun...

...

Tertekuk.

Benar-benar tertekuk.

Wajahku benar-benar-benar-benar tertekuk.

Plop plop plop

Aku mengetuk-ngetuk bebek mainan yang terbuat dari pahatan kayu, sesekali melirik Namja manis (ku) di sana, di depan aula besar bersama.. Changmin.

Aku memperhatikan begitu lekat, Changmin dengan kaos putih dengan lengan digulung sampai siku, rambut coklatnya terlihat ringan di terpa angin, celana jeans biru melekat pas di kaki jenjangnya.

Tidak! Aku tidak memperhatikan Changmin karena aku menyukainya, bukan!

Aku memperhatikannya hanya sebagai pembanding, lihatlah aku, kemeja berwarna gelap yang dikancing hingga atas, celana cream diatas tumit, dan sepatu putih. Ya Tuhan, penampilanku benar-benar membuatku lebih dari sekedar kata 'idiot' .

"Hhhh, tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan datang"

Aku kembali mengetuk-ngetuk bebek kayu itu hingga seseorang duduk didepanku membawa sekaleng teh hijau.

"Mianhe Siwon-ssi, apa aku mengacuhkanmu?"

Aku segera menggeleng, meskipun ingin sekali mengangguk dan berteriak bahwa aku merasa di sisihkan disini. Namun hanya dengan melihat senyum itu, lututku melemas seperti jelly, aku meraba hidungku, takut jika ternyata aku kembali mimisan seperti tempo hari.

"G-gwenchana"

Bodoh, aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membuka penutup kaleng miliknya lalu menyodorkannya padaku, sementara ia membuka kaleng lainnya. Hell, aku tampak seperti seorang uke disini, tidak! Aku ini seme sejati.

"Hyung.."

"Eh?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

'hyung' 'hyung' 'hyung' 'hyung' kata itu menggema berulang kali di kepalaku, terdengar biasa namun kali ini sangat luar biasa dari mulut Kyuhyun, aku mengangguk, tidak sadar tersenyum lebar, dan disitu, senjata rahasia kata ibuku muncul.

"Wow, hyung, kau memiliki lesung pipi, kau seharusnya lebih sering tersenyum"

Aku terkejut, Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk pipi dimana lesung itu muncul, aku merasa panas menjalar di leherku, melewati telinga lalu menyeberang ke pipi dan pelipis, naik ke ubun-ubun, lalu aku merasa sesuatu meleleh.

O'ow ini gawat.

"Hyung, kau mimisan lagi"

"Ugh, Mianhe, kamar mandi" dengan menggunakan tangan kiri, aku menyumbat hidungku, berlari ke arah telunjuk Kyuhyun.

Byur.

Namun baru beberapa langkah dari tempatku tadi, seseorang menyiramku dengan 1 ember penuh air, membuat gelak tawa disekitar mereka, kacamataku terjatuh.

Ckrek.

Dan sekarang pecah kuinjak sendiri.

"Ups, sorry, aku benar-benar ingin membantumu Siwon-ssi, sepertinya kamar mandi sedang kosong" Changmin berkata seolah sedang prihatin dengan kondisiku, aku meringis, pakaian dan tubuhku benar-benar basah, belum lagi pandanganku yang mengabur akibat tanpa kacamata.

Sret.

"yak! Kau keterlaluan Chang"

Kudengar Suara Kyuhyun dan juga tarikan dilenganku, dengan menyipitkan mata aku yakin dia benar-benar Kyuhyun. Ia menarikku hingga cukup jauh dari kerumunan, membawaku hingga ke parkiran dan membuatku berfikir jika Kyuhyun ingin aku pulang saja. Ah, malangnya nasibku. Ingin rasanya kubanting saja Changmin tadi.

"Ah gwenchana Kyuhyun-ssi, sebaiknya aku pulang"

"Andwe, kau tidak akan bisa menyetir dengan kondisi seperti itu"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan kacamata dengan frame kiri patah, aku mendengus, mencoba memakainya meskipun berkali-kali meleset.

"Ini masih bisa kugunakan hingga rumah, ak-"

Aku bingung, Kyuhyun sudah tidak berdiri di sampingku, tapi sudah membuka pintu penumpang lalu duduk didalamnya, aku bergegas masuk ke kursi pengemudi, Kyuhyun tampak sibuk membuka tas yang sedari tadi di punggungnya.

"Aku selalu membawa sapu tangan, kurasa ini cukup mengeringkan wajahmu"

Sapu tangan? Dari Kyuhyun? Apakah ini mimpi?

"Hyung?"

"Ah ne, Gomawo"

Selagi menungguku mengeringkan wajah dan rambut, Kyuhyun menatap keluar, ke langit yang memang sedikit mendung, wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Well, kurasa aku harus pulang secepatnya Hyung, sepertinya akan turun hujan, aku harus mengejar bus terakhir"

"Eh?"

"Hyung bisa mengembalikan sapu tangan itu dikantor"

Tep.

Sebelum Kyuhyun membuka pintu, tanganku sudah mencegah lengan itu, aku menatap genggamanku lama, merasakan betapa halus kulit Kyuhyun, tanganku bergetar, oh tidak lagi.

"A-aku bisa mengantarmu, a-aku masih bisa melihat m-meskipun dengan kacamata ini" kuperbaiki letak kacamataku yang terjatuh disebelah kiri, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Bolehkah aku menolak?" Pertanyaan lucu. Aku menggeleng kuat, benar-benar polos. Kyuhyun kembali tertawa, lebih keras dari yang pertama, menyumbangkan sedikit senyuman juga bagi bibirku. Kyuhyunpun mengangguk.

"Jika kau memaksa"

Yes!

...

"Huuffftt..."

Hujan deras mengguyur seoul, senja mulai datang, mobil kami masih diam di tengah padatnya kendaraan, tidak bisa bergerak maju ataupun mundur, kemacetan semakin diperparah dengan matinya lampu lalu lintas di perempatan depan.

Dengan itu semua, maka semakin sulit juga untukku bergerak, bahkan hanya untuk mengambil nafas saja bagaikan menelan batu, kaku. Sesekali kulirik Kyuhyun yang juga memandang keluar jendela, menunjuk-nunjuk rintik hujan yang mengalir deras.

Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku. Menimbulkan sedikit derit dan Kyuhyun berbalik, ia tersenyum. Jemarinya saling bertaut, bermain-main di pangkuannya.

"Gomawo hyung, sudah mau mengantarku pulang, aku sudah merepotkanmu"

"Gwenchana, rumahku lebih dekat jika lewat di depan rumahmu" Aku mendadak mendapat inspirasi, kalimat itu begitu lancar lolos dari bibirku, lihat? Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, membuat mata bonekanya menyipit, Ya Tuhan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Demi menghilangkan rasa kikuk, jari-jariku menekan display pemutar musik di samping kemudi, jariku berhenti saat sebuah lagu indah mengalun.

 _When the rain is blowing in your face_

 _And the whole world is on your case_

 _I could offer you a warm embrace_

 _To make you feel my love_

Lagu romantis itu memenuhi mobil, aku mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kyuhyun yang juga menatapku, salah tingkah, segera kuganti chanel, aku takut Kyuhyun bisa salah paham padaku, meskipun jika bisa aku memohon dengan sangat padanya untuk melihatku sedetik saja.

 _I dont know why i love you_

 _I just know i cant stop thinking of you_

 _Oh wait, it's cause you make me smile_

 _You always make me smile_

Mataku total membulat, dengan tawa canggung aku kembali mencari channel lain, kulirik Kyuhyun yang juga mengulum senyumnya, rona panas kembali kurasa menuju telingaku, oh tidak, tidak.

 _Saying i love you_

 _Is not the words_

 _I want to hear from you_

 _It's not that i want you_

 _Not to say but if you only knew_

 _How easy, it would be to show me how you feel_

Klik.. klik..klik.. dengan kesal, aku mematikan pemutar musik, membuat suasana lebih canggung lagi, aku tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, lalu memperbaiki kacamataku dengan tangan bergetar.

Ya Tuhan, posisiku benar-benar gugup, ada apa dengan acara radio hari ini? ada apa dengan suasana romantis itu, Ugh, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun merasa terganggu, atau Kyuhyun yang merasa jika aku kelewatan, meminta lebih dari Kyuhyun yang sudah baik padaku.

Atau..

Eh tunggu dulu, aku mendengar sesuatu. Kualihkan wajahku yang sedari tadi menghadap jendela kini menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar padaku, pipinya memerah, kutelusuri lengan kirinya yang mengatur volume pada pemutar musik.

 _Love me love me, say that you love me_

 _Fool me fool me, go on and fool me_

 _Love me love me, Pretend that you love me_

 _leave me leave me, just say that you need me_

 _love me love me, say that you love_

 _leave me leave me, just say that you need me_

 _i can't care bout anything but you_

mataku berkedip-kedip lucu kurasa. Kyuhyun menahan tawanya, semakin lama aku menjadi mengerti kondisi ini, benarkah? Benarkah seperti yang kukira?

Senyumku mengembang, benar-benar lepas, Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Thank you" Kyuhyun berbisik.

"For what?" gugup, aku benar-benar gugup, inikah tandanya tanganku disambut?

"For loving me" Kyuhyun menatapku, ia menarik kacamataku.

"No, thank you" Aku berusaha memasang senyum yang selalu menjadi senjata ibuku.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun bingung,

"For let me loving you"

Tawa Kyuhyun menggema, benar-benar terdengar syahdu, aku mencubit kecil pahaku, berharap ini bukanlah mimpi, karena sekarang tangan Kyuhyun berada di kepalaku, mengatur kembali rambutku yang berantakan hingga beberapa helai terjatuh di atas dahi, lalu jemari itu turun ke leher, tepat dimana kancing teratas kemejaku yang terlepas, Kyuhyun mengancingkannya lagi. Terakhir, ia memasangkan kacamata dengan frame patah di pangkal hidungku. Ia tersenyum, menangkup wajahku.

"Aku sudah melihatmu, melihat sisi lain dirimu"

"..."

"Hyung terlalu tampan, tetaplah seperti ini ne, seperti Siwon yang kukenal sebelumnya"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan cairan merah yang bisa saja muncul disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Apa ini mimpi?" Bodoh, bisa-bisanya aku bertanya seperti itu, lihat wajah Kyuhyun merengut sekarang, benar-benar menggemaskan untuk digigit.

Cup.

"Apa masih terasa seperti mimpi? Sekarang Mr. Shrek, apa aku sudah cocok menjadi 'Fiona'?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan kepala dimiringkan setelah berhasil mengecup bibirku, aku terpaku, membeku, entah harus berkata apa, mulutku terbuka lebar.

Aku terdiam cukup lama, apa ini artinya Kyuhyun juga mencintaiku? Mencintai kutu buku sepertiku? Benarkah?

GOD!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mimisan lagi"

END


End file.
